


Stressed

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom!Eliza, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Smut, alex is horny, and Eliza is there to help, as always, sub! Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warnings: smut (obviously) and slight blood warning, it's not much but if you don't like that than don't read
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 67





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut (obviously) and slight blood warning, it's not much but if you don't like that than don't read

May I come in?" Alexander heard Eliza say, at the door to his office.

"Yes." he said quietly. Eliza often kept him company while he worked. She knitted while she was with him. Most of the time she stayed quiet, knowing not to push Alexander when he was stressed. But if he seemed in a better mood, she'd be more talkative.

Technically, Eliza had to do whatever Alexander said. It was how she was supposed to behave. But he didn't like forcing her to do things, he liked submitting to her instead.

Eliza sat on the office couch, bringing a book instead of a knitting kit. She tried to concentrate on her book, but she couldn't stop looking at Alexander.

He was stressed. His undereye bags were prominent, he looked slightly upset, scowling at the paper and quill in front of him. Even his appearance was off, his clothes and hair much more disheveled than usual.

He needed a break. Eliza had an idea.

She walked with an air of grace to quietly lock the door then to Alex's chair, standing behind him.

"You okay, honey? You seem stressed." she said softly, her voice being music to Alexander's ears.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me, Betsey." he said, sinking down in his chair and tilting his head up so Eliza could see his face.

Eliza sighed. Alexander always made things so difficult.

She walked around to the other side of Alex's office chair. She straddled him, thankful about how Alexander's office chair was so big.

The flush that covered his face was beautiful.

"You sure, dear?" she asked, making her voice a bit deeper and suggestive. She ran a finger over his jawline to tease him.

"My dearest, I- You don't have to..." he said, voice trailing off as he felt Eliza already starting to unbutton his shirt.

His shirt was mostly off when Eliza decided that was enough. She kissed him deeply, allowing Alex's hands to wander over her body. Her kisses trailed down his neck, enjoying every breathy moan that slipped out of his mouth. She got to his collarbone, which was very prominent, because Alexander didn't eat much.

"May I?" she asked, tracing nails over his collarbone, feeling him shiver as she did.

Unable to form words, he nodded desperately.

Eliza sucked on his collarbone, marking him with bruises. That was something they both liked. Alexander liked feeling like he was Eliza's, like she owned him. She continued to suck and bite his neck and chest, leaving marks everywhere. Alexander let down her hair, that had been in a loose ponytail. 

Then Eliza bit down, a little too hard, on a spot she had been working on. Blood trickled out from it, dripping down his chest. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alex." she said, trying to wipe away the blood.

"No...," he said, his voice raspy yet still having his familiar high pitch.

"Hm?" 

"I-I like it." he said.

Eliza smiled at him, and went back to his neck. Alexander's head was tilted back, and Eliza could feel the heat from his pants. Her hand travelled down to his cock, which she stroked through his pants. Alex whined and bucked his hips at the gentle touch, wanting more, needing more. 

"Don't move." she said sternly, and he obeyed, trying his best to not buck his hips, unable to stop his body from trembling all over.

She pressed her hand a bit harder onto his cock, rubbing in circles, loving every whine that escaped Alexander's mouth. He was so well spoken at the office, but whenever Eliza pleasured him, he lost all of his ability to speak properly.

"P-Please, Eliza, don't tease me, I- I need you..."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, knowing well what he wanted.

He paused and looked to the side.

"I guess I don't know what you want. I'll leave, then." She teased, pretending to move to scare him.

That broke Alexander's dam.

"Jerk me off, please, I need your hand wrapped around my cock so bad, please pleasure me, I need it so bad, so bad, Betsey, please..." his eyes leaked tears.

Eliza smiled reassuringly at him. "My needy boy." 

He felt Eliza's hand reach under his pants, taking his hard cock out. His tip was leaking already, covering his length in a thin layer of slick. She moved her hand slowly up to his tip, then back to his base, loving the noises he made. His cock was sensitive, small amounts of pleasure could send him over the edge.

She returned to his neck as he felt her hand speed up, jerking him off. She was good at it too, keeping a fast rythm, not too fast, slightly pressing against certain spots that made Alexander whine loudly, moving her thumb over his slick tip. 

"What a good boy, already so nice and wet for me." she said. Alexander loved praise, he needed it, sometimes imagining her pretty voice at work, telling him that he was doing so great, telling him to keep going.

"You like this, huh? You look so wrecked already."

He threw his head back, moaning to the ceiling. She kept giving him a constant stream of praise, making Alexander squirm and his cock twitch. He was close to his limit, shivering and trying to not cum immediately. He knew he'd have to ask permission, if he was allowed to cum.

"E-Eliza, m-may I... oh, g-god that feels so good, so good, please, am I allowed to cum?" he asked, his voice breathy and broken.

"You've been a good boy, go ahead and cum whenever you need to." she said, using her other hand to massage the base of his twitching cock, twisting the stroke occasionally. She could feel hot his cock was, how it jerked, how badly he wanted to cum.

Then she felt his body tense and he grabbed the arms of the chair. He whimpered out her name before his orgasm hit him hard, and he came messily all over Eliza's hand and his own chest.

She stroked his hair while he calmed down, his breathing returning to a normal pace. Eliza grabbed a towel, cleaning both her hand and Alexander's chest. He still looked wrecked, covered in sweat, his cheeks flushed bright red. 

He put his clothes back on, looking less stressed, almost docile. He smiled shakily at Eliza. She hugged him, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Best of wives, and best of women."

**Author's Note:**

> ofc I can write a 1000+ word hamliza smut but if I have to write a small report at school than I freak out


End file.
